


番号MJ81325

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 关于在做爱的哪一步表白，其实是个哲学问题。（划掉
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 15





	番号MJ81325

**Author's Note:**

> *有点坏的pjs  
> *有点傻的njm  
> *两人乱七八糟的关系

“哥哥是处女吗？”  
朴志晟不怀好意地问，然后在面对面的时刻滑下去，用鼻尖隔着衣料去蹭罗渽民的胸前。罗渽民今天穿了女士睡衣，光滑的丝绸材质根本只会在此时沦为调情的工具。但他还挺喜欢的，即使一边的细吊带已经滑下了肩，挂在他光裸的上臂中间像在勾引着朴志晟的下一秒举动。  
向来喜欢在性事上掌握主导权的罗渽民也有松懈下来的时候，比如现在。但他仍不忘伸直胳膊将朴志晟的脑袋按进自己怀里，即使那处空空如也，一片平坦。他有些情迷意乱地闭上眼，然后比方才更沉重地喘息着，以此感受到朴志晟的体温与呼吸，他也分不清男孩是在遗憾自己没有一对丰满的乳房或是单纯嗅探其中的气息，怎么样都无所谓，只要他抱着的是朴志晟就可以。  
“哥…为什么要在睡衣里用胸贴呢？”  
“嗯…？”罗渽民将眼睛眯开一条缝，看见对方正用那过分长的手指隔着硅胶材质戳底下被遮住的突起，莫名有点兴奋，“洗澡的时候…忘记摘下来了…”  
“……渽民哥是笨蛋吗？”  
“不许说我笨，傻瓜志晟。”  
说着，罗渽民握起拳头作势要打，但朴志晟无视了他，并将手小心翼翼伸进他的睡衣里，捏着硅胶的边缘撕掉了它。  
胸贴被揭开的时候，罗渽民胸前一凉，被遮蔽许久的乳首猛地暴露在空气里，还有些敏感，隔着衣服也能看出凸起的痕迹。离得很近的朴志晟当然能察觉到，他扔掉哥哥的胸贴，又隔着睡衣去按罗渽民的乳首，在引得对方一阵听来不知是舒服还是痒痒的哼哼之后，他又换作用指腹去轻轻摩擦那处，或是夹起凸起的乳尖，来观察罗渽民的敏感程度。  
他曾经在直播里说，渽民哥挑日子的。但他话没说完，就连做爱这事也一样。有时的罗渽民敏感得不得了，光是前戏加指奸就能令他兴奋到浑身不断颤栗；但有时的罗渽民又好像欲求不满，一直渴望着朴志晟身下的那根东西，高潮之后还会紧紧地缠着朴志晟的腰，用两根小腿将他锁在自己身体里，直到那根软掉的东西重新硬起来，才肯罢休。  
朴志晟其实有点挫败：他搞不懂罗渽民，也拿不准罗渽民的身体。女生来例假好歹还有个大概时间，但罗渽民的兴致什么时候来，可全凭天定。  
我是哥的工具人吗？朴志晟曾这样没大没小地问他，想做了就找我，不想做就只是用手帮我，因为我长大了没有以前可爱了，才这么敷衍我的吗？  
瞧瞧你说的什么话。罗渽民笑着嗔怪他，脸上却没有一点生气的意思：还拿我当哥的话，就不要再说这么让人伤心的话了。明明最喜欢你的人是我，你不是也知道吗？志晟啊。  
一听告白就会哭是朴志晟在罗渽民面前最没用的条件反射，也是罗渽民喜欢的不得了的，朴志晟最可爱的部分。这样，他就可以一边安慰哭泣的朴志晟一边做爱。  
“志晟知道吗？你哭的时候，那里好像会变得更大，做起来比往常更爽。”  
罗渽民曾在某次事后对朴志晟这么说过，搞得男孩听完哭笑不得。朴志晟一方面隐隐觉得这样的渽民哥有点恐怖，一方面又好像得到了意外的夸奖，有些害羞。

两个人就跟频率默契的傻子一样，谁都没有提爱情不爱情的事，就只是沉默又积极地做着爱。

“话说回来，哥从哪里买的睡衣啊…”  
朴志晟有点好奇，他重新从上往下慢慢打量了一下这件款式普通却在罗渽民身上意外合适的女式睡裙：“现在这种也会出男性尺码了吗？”  
“志晟不喜欢吗？”  
罗渽民站在原地转了一圈，虽然很随便，但裙摆也有在空中摆动时微微卷上去些，露出他原本被裙摆盖住的大腿，只有几秒，大概只是朴志晟忘记眨眼的一瞬间。  
以往他们打歌时也是穿过短裤的，朴志晟回忆起罗渽民露在裤筒外的大腿，并没有什么记忆点。非要说的话，他们队内一致比较喜欢钟辰乐的腿，白，细，长，只看背影的话像女孩子。何况钟辰乐对于这方面也不是太在意，有几次差点真的被揶揄着穿了女装，但最终还是没穿。  
朴志晟的目光仍停留于垂在罗渽民身侧的裙摆上。罗渽民正光脚踩在地毯上，背对自己站着去桌前喝水。他们卧室只开了一盏夜灯，昏暗的灯光在睡裙的面料上投下暧昧的影，比往常要更曼妙地勾勒出罗渽民单薄的身姿。尤其这时还不知罗渽民是否故意把东西碰掉了，正弯下腰撅着屁股从地上捡起来，朴志晟不用低头就能看到他裙下半掩的底裤。  
这哥是不是成心的啊？  
朴志晟忍无可忍地站起身来，他过去夺走罗渽民手里的东西，触感像是之前他丢失的耳机。但他这会儿没空管那么多：一是罗渽民早就在自己换耳机时帮他捎了一副，订单不能取消；二是罗渽民绝对是故意的，不就穿个裙子吗还要故意走光给他看，有什么了不起…渽民哥怎么神通广大到知道他非常吃这一口的？  
朴志晟边想着这些有的没的边硬了，恰巧对上罗渽民笑着转过头来，眼里晶晶亮亮散落着要拿给他的爱意与喜欢，唇角勾起的弧度却写满了对朴志晟现状的心知肚明。  
罗渽民，最爱他其实也是他最爱的，亲爱的渽民哥，伸手抚上朴志晟鼓起的地方，隔着运动裤揉了几下熟练地开始套弄。他仔细观察着弟弟因为弱点被抓住而逐渐失控的表情，脸上的笑意愈发深了。  
“哥别笑了，像个变态。”  
朴志晟闭着眼都能猜到罗渽民现在的样子。  
“真是不诚实呢，我们志晟尼。”罗渽民不甘示弱地回击，同时脱下朴志晟的裤子凑近了，连同身子一起与那处摩擦：“刚才还问哥是不是处女，难道不是更变态吗？志晟啊。”  
说着，罗渽民还用鼻头去蹭朴志晟的耳根。朴志晟在这种小地方一向敏感得够呛，在对方压过来的时候一下就打了个哆嗦，没站稳倒向身后的墙时罗渽民首先用空着的那只手牵住了他。  
“哼，还是那么不经吓。”  
罗渽民还在逗他，却又在意外发现朴志晟因为受惊而胀得更大时假装惊喜的样子：“因为害怕而变得更精神了呢，我们志晟的下面。”  
“真可爱。”  
“啊拜托哥不要说了……”  
朴志晟要疯了，他猜自己的脸一定很红。他往后一仰，后脑勺重重磕在墙壁上，很疼，没到一秒就开始流出了眼泪。  
“志晟，我们志晟，不要哭……”  
罗渽民很快去安慰他，边亲着他的泪水边用单手灵活地剥下男孩的内裤，挺立的性器尺寸和抽抽搭搭的呜咽声都非常令人满意。罗渽民用上面的嘴顺着泪痕非常轻柔地吻至朴志晟的唇，同时又伸出另一只手向后，为自己下面做起扩张。  
他像是觉得不够，隔着内裤在后穴周围揉了几下，发现有湿掉的印记后便拽着朴志晟的手放上自己臀瓣。朴志晟还未结束抽泣，但他不会抗拒罗渽民。他的大手几乎将对方的整个臀都包住，隔着光滑的布料揉搓起罗渽民还算有些肉的屁股，裙摆随着他指腹下的动作被掀起又放下，最长的中指指尖已经能碰到对方后穴附近分泌出的液体，湿湿的。  
“哥…可以进去了吗？”  
“还不行。”  
罗渽民自己也忍得有点辛苦，但尚存的理智告诉他今晚要比以往更有耐心。他褪下内裤，撩起裙摆到腰间，将性器与朴志晟的一起放在自己手中撸动。  
他现在整个人扑在朴志晟怀里，还翘起屁股任由对方拿捏，主动的样子看起来淫荡又诱人。朴志晟低下头去亲罗渽民，他习惯先用舌尖润湿对方的唇，才肯进行更深入的探索；但罗渽民大多数情况下等不及，在对方刚吻近时便积极地张开口，主动吸吮着朴志晟的唇瓣，直到最后一丝氧气消耗殆尽时才肯放开。  
一吻结束，罗渽民复又将头凑过去准备再亲。他底下已经发出些咕哧咕哧的水声，朴志晟的手指很容易便能从紧致的穴肉里进出，包裹着三根手指的甬道一边被开拓，一边又紧紧地吸纳着对方。但即使如此，罗渽民还是觉得不够。  
他的眼里后知后觉地燃起欲望的光，迷蒙的醉意般覆在对朴志晟遮遮掩掩的那层爱上。不知道男孩能不能看到，罗渽民昏昏地想。他却临时退缩，不敢望进对面的眼底，害怕那里连自己碎掉的影子都容不下。  
“渽民哥…”  
朴志晟低低唤他，温存地亲上罗渽民半垂的眼皮，他这种无意识的撒娇在这种时候最是扰人。罗渽民抗不住，他索性放弃了。他放下手里撸到一半的阴茎，自己转过身去，握着朴志晟的性器放在臀沟上磨蹭。  
“啊，润滑…”  
“哥都湿成这样了，不用润滑也可以吧？”  
“……”会很疼的。罗渽民张张嘴，却没说话，最终还是依了朴志晟，直接用后面流出的爱液做润滑，尝试着接受他比常人都要大的那玩意儿。  
“啊…”  
光是顶端进入时一点点开拓就很辛苦了，罗渽民涨红着一张脸不断吸气，光裸的脚趾在站着时险些抓不住地，朴志晟搀了他一把，然后扶住他的腰，一双大手按在罗渽民腰侧的肋骨上缓缓插动。  
虽然朴志晟捏着自己后腰的手并没使多大劲，但罗渽民还是感觉要被对方挤碎了，身后是，手下也是。他放低身子，伸长胳膊扒住墙边放着的柜子边作支撑，稍微深呼吸一口气又重新用后面接纳朴志晟。  
“志晟啊…慢点，慢点……”  
罗渽民很少恳求朴志晟。他自觉容忍力蛮强的，除了第一次润滑不够见血时有些撕裂的疼，往后两人配合得越来越好了，也渐渐地避免了伤害对方身体的可能。谁知今天朴志晟犯浑，非要不做润滑硬插……淦，想到这罗渽民又忍不住想骂人，干脆下次换他来上朴志晟好了。  
“哥…很痛吗？”朴志晟像是迟来一步地良心发现，“对不起…我继续这样动的话，会更痛吗？”  
哪怕是在感到抱歉的瞬间，朴志晟还是凭借本能往里挺进着。罗渽民一边感受到底下逐渐并合的穴肉被重新撑开，一边又微妙地察觉出朴志晟的阴茎压过了他的某个敏感点，只不过快感被痛感所掩盖，所以他暂时还是只能倒吸冷气。  
在朴志晟的一番努力下，罗渽民的后穴终于吞进了他的半根。见形势好转，朴志晟便浅浅地抽动起来，为了让哥哥好受些，他伸手拽住对方手腕，将对方的身子抬高，腰却在空中压得更低，将罗渽民折成以他柔软程度能达到的极致。罗渽民看不见他的脸，却将整个身体放心交给朴志晟摆弄，突如其来的姿势变化使得他浑身一窒，随后随着新的律动节奏喘息起来。  
“啊……”他倒咽一口气，朴志晟的那玩意儿正毫无章法地冲击着他的肠壁，左眼也跟着跳个不停，罗渽民忽然感觉不到自己的存在了，好像只有跟朴志晟连接的地方才随着纽带传来些令人羞耻的、难以言说的知觉，快感并没有如以往浪潮般席卷而来，反而变成了罗渽民怕被朴志晟察觉到的自己真实情感的一部分，带上了无可奉告的意味。  
虽然平时总是在告白，总是毫不吝啬地播撒出自己的爱，从来不掩饰对曾经唯一的弟弟有多么偏爱；但罗渽民其实对于朴志晟有可能发现自己的真实心意这一点害怕得要死。

拥抱可以，亲吻可以，甚至做爱也可以。  
却无法许下约定，成为彼此最亲近的人。

“因为不知道什么时候就会分开，或者变心，不如不要开始。”  
这是罗渽民对自己说过的话。

可是太难了，他没办法逃过朴志晟。  
两人站着弄了一阵，还是不尽意，朴志晟讪讪退出来，拉着罗渽民到床上继续做。  
因为是上下铺，不注意的话就会磕到头顶，偏偏罗渽民和朴志晟都比较喜欢骑乘的姿势，一般朴志晟都靠外地坐在床边上，托住罗渽民的屁股，或是罗渽民朝外打开身体自己动。  
但今天不太一样。罗渽民咬住自己的下唇，双手提起裙子，用差不多跪着的姿势分开腿，慢慢坐在朴志晟的阴茎上。后面比刚才稍微软了一些，却还是无法一下子整根没入，他也有些急了，皱着眉在朴志晟身上动起腰，尝试左右摇摆着吞进更多。  
当最后罗渽民的大腿内侧碰到朴志晟的睾丸并发出拍打的声音时，迟来的快感终于和欲望一起延入神经末梢，引得罗渽民边勾起脚趾边抱住朴志晟的脖子俯下身亲他。  
朴志晟闭着眼，罗渽民也没睁开，他能感觉到男孩断断续续打在自己脸上的鼻息与被掐灭在亲吻里的低吟。其实朴志晟的嗓音性感得要命，他很早就想尝试着操一次朴志晟，听听男孩在被自己贯穿时会发出怎样美妙的叫声。  
但现在，只有罗渽民捧着朴志晟的脸且克制不住自己低吟的份。他的两边肩带都滑落了，干脆将胳膊从睡裙里挣脱出来，任由那件光滑衣料松松垮垮堆在自己腰间，盖住两人交合的部分。  
罗渽民的前端也硬得厉害，他伸手到衣服下面自己抚弄，朴志晟恰巧又在此时探过头来咬住他胸前一点，多处刺激使得他忽地收紧了后面，也没办法在按照朴志晟的频率扭腰，整个人稍稍向后仰着，倒在朴志晟怀里。  
见状，朴志晟搂住罗渽民的腰开始挺腰，还没从失神的快感中缓过来的罗渽民很快又陷入新一轮的失重之中，他环紧了朴志晟的肩，有汗水从男孩的发尾滴落，随着颠簸落到了罗渽民的手臂上。可现在并不是在乎那些的时候，他们连彼此的体液都混在一起，谁还会在意是否有沾上对方的汗水呢。  
罗渽民被朴志晟操着，终于泛起了以往那种舒服的感觉，好像一只帆船在海浪中摇摇摆摆激进前行的样子，但今天又确实不同，倒不是朴志晟格外卖力或是罗渽民极致敏感，只是…罗渽民咬紧嘴唇，今天边做边哭的竟然不是朴志晟，而是他。  
罗渽民第一次被朴志晟操到想哭。

他向来都有下意识隐忍自己眼泪的习惯，除去个人泪腺确实不发达以外，还有如果连他也哭了那毫无疑问就是要出大事的程度。但是，但是今晚，罗渽民也并不完全因为朴志晟操他操得爽才哭的。  
从决定要做开始，朴志晟就显得比平常更过分。是因为自己的一再纵容所导致的吗？似乎也不是，虽然没有润滑进入真的有些疼，但这份疼痛带来的痛苦却令罗渽民在某一方面达到了满足。  
“志晟…啊……你可能不知道，”罗渽民眯着眼，在呻吟间努力拼凑着自己想要说出的话，“是你的话……”  
“……嗯？”  
朴志晟猛地一顶，刚好落在罗渽民最敏感的那个点上，但他好像也察觉到哥哥想要说什么话，于是刻意放满了速度。  
“…志晟的话……”因为朴志晟的忽然停滞，罗渽民感到身后被撑开的部分莫名地空虚，他只好继续扭起软掉的腰，主动地往朴志晟的龟头上迎合，以能更用力地擦到自己里面的那一点。  
他更紧地搂住朴志晟，将两人沾着汗的脖颈离得更近了些，随即凑到对方耳边说：“只让我痛也可以哦……”  
朴志晟眼神一凛，本来亮着的眸子暗了下去。他不解地稍微拉开些两人间的距离，问罗渽民那是什么意思。  
“渽民哥，现在这样不舒服吗？”  
“没有哦，很舒服呢……啊……”  
罗渽民仍在不知疲倦地动着，现在的他是被性欲主宰的奴隶。哪怕他预感到自己明天可能需要在床上躺一天尸，也不想放开今夜的朴志晟。  
可朴志晟却反过来制止了他。朴志晟按住他的腰不让他再动，即使自己在此刻也胀得难受。  
“哥刚才的话到底什么意思？”  
“……没什么特别的意思…快点松开我，志晟……”  
“那为什么要说？”  
“……”  
罗渽民感觉自己快要炸开了，再不动弹的话他恐怕会被身下无法克制的欲望折磨到发疯。他已经没有多余的力气去分给大脑思考如何给等着的朴志晟一个滴水不漏的答复，在这种时候，没有办法就是最好的办法，他只得逼着自己在朴志晟的逼迫下缴械投降。  
“想交往……”  
“……什么？”  
“我想和志晟…交往……”  
罗渽民低着头，说得很小声，一点也不像平日里朴志晟印象里那个游刃有余的罗渽民。虽然不知道说什么好，但他首先把埋在自己胸前的罗渽民挖了出来，伸手摸了摸哥哥的头。  
确实是很朴志晟的做法。罗渽民想道，在没有同意也没有被拒绝的情况下，他却神奇地感觉有被安慰到，并有些懊恼为什么刚才没忍住说出口了呢。  
罗渽民像只泄气的兔子一样在弟弟面前不肯抬起头来，他怕朴志晟看见自己的泪水被吓到，也怕之后朴志晟会躲开他。  
算了，反正朴志晟做出怎样的选择，他都没有说“不”的权利的。罗渽民用手背擦掉眼泪，冷静地决定还是先把眼下没做完的事做完，不然实在没办法收尾。  
但朴志晟却先一步翻开他沾着泪痕的手，很惊讶地睁大了眼，问着哥哭了吗？  
“嗯…”罗渽民的嗓子哑掉了，还带有哭腔。他假装无事地清清喉咙，“因为后面爽的…所以哭了……”  
“……真的吗？”  
连这种答案都信，果然是傻瓜志晟。  
罗渽民不自觉笑了，又哭又笑的混乱模样让朴志晟更摸不到头脑。但男孩终究还是牵起他的手，顺着未干的水迹逐路吻了一遍。  
“因为哥经常帮我擦眼泪，”朴志晟解释道，“所以我就在想，渽民哥也喜欢这样吧…”  
“嗯，”罗渽民吸了吸鼻子，点点头说：“志晟无论怎样，都很可爱，我都会喜欢志晟的。  
“所以…不要觉得负担，给不出答案的话也没关系，就维持现在的关系也可以。”  
“……”

“其实……我也有话想跟哥说。”  
朴志晟似乎很为难，目光躲闪的样子不由让罗渽民的内疚又多增了几分。

“偶尔能不能，也喜欢上我不可爱的部分呢？渽民啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别的年下cp：好好叫哥  
> 我的年下cp：好好做爱 哥可以不叫
> 
> （无语）


End file.
